


Opportune Moment

by YaoiBatman



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will waits for the opportune moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportune Moment

"Your fiance will be wanting to know you're safe." 

Will winced at the look on Elizabeth's face as he said these words. He loved her, loved like a woman, best friend, and lover, but in that moment she leaned in to kiss him, he purposely drove her away.

As he watched the girl of his dreams walk away, Will realised he didn't have any regrets. He couldn't help but think how ironic it was that during an adventure to save the one he loved most, he ended up falling more in love with the person who was helping him.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it." Jack said behind him.

"No, Jack." Will said, smiling sadly. "It wasn't."

* * *

Will squeezed his way through the crowd that stood before the gibbet. Half the people here looked excited and the other half horrified, but still, all of them watched on as though it was a magic show for their entertainment. It disgusted him.

Will continued moving, knowing what he was about to do was most likely pointless, nevertheless he could never live with himself if he did not follow his conscience or his heart. But it was the sight of Elizabeth that stopped him before he could reach his goal. She deserved to know where his heart now lay.

"Governor Swan. Commodore," Will greeted them before turning his attention to Elizabeth. He could not help but notice how beautiful she looked and almost wished his feelings for her were stronger than the ones he had for his beloved pirate. "Elizabeth, there is something I must tell you. I'm afraid that this will be the last you'll see of me. I'm leaving Port Royal today."

The look on Elizabeth's face made his chest hurt, but he knew it would hurt more if he did not do what his blood longed for and what his heart beat for.

Will turned away from them, making his way closer to the gibbet that Jack stood on. The noose was already around his neck and Will could see he didn't have much time. Pulling his sword, he threw it into the wooden beam just as Jack was released from his only support.

Giving a quick sigh of relief that Jack wouldn't suffocate, Will began fending off the soldiers. It didn't take long for Will to make his way up the gibbet, cutting the rope that held Jack by the throat. Will jumped down from the hanging contraption, meeting Jack on the other side as they made their way through the red coats.

Will and Jack were close to the cliff that opened into the sea that exited Port Royal, but they didn't reach it time as the Queen's army surrounded them on all sides. Each barrel aimed at them both was met with the edge of Will's sword as both Jack and he circled around back to back. The soldiers broke apart when the Commodore appeared before them, sword in hand, which he placed against Will's neck.

"I thought we might endure some ill-conceived escape attempt. But not from you."

Will held steady. He didn't regret his decision, nor was he about to give up. But it was then that Governor Swan and Elizabeth appeared behind the Commodore.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency." The Governor voiced, "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man," Will defended promptly, throwing down his sword. "If all I have achieved is the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. My conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner." The Commodore hissed.

"It's right here, between you and Jack."

Will was expecting to be run through with the sword he himself made. So it was a surprise when suddenly Elizabeth stepped forward between Jack and the Commodore, announcing it was her place as well.

It didn't take long for the Governor to have the men lower their guns, fearing for his daughter's safety. But it was the Commodore's face that gave Will the most attention. He could see now that Elizabeth was in good hands.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack announced, breaking the mood and circling around Elizabeth and Will and walked towards the Governor. "I think we've all arrived at a special place. Spiritually. Ecumenically. Grammatically." Will watched humorously as the Governor turned up his nose at Jack before the pirate moved on towards the Commodore. "I'd be careful with this one. Don't let her near any of the rum."

Will raised his eyebrows at that, he would have to ask Jack about it. But it was soon put in the back of his mind when Jack turned back to them. "Elizabeth, it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry."

The looked on Elizabeth's face was enough to tell Jack wasn't serious and Will calmed down, embarrassed with himself for getting jealous over something trivial that Jack most likely said for fun and instead mesmerized himself with Jack's jumpy movements around the soldiers as he made the way up the stairs to the edge of the cliff before stopping and looking back.

"Will?"

Meeting Jack's eyes, Will breath hitched, but the look on the pirate's face was gone in a flash that Will was almost sure he imagined it.

"I'll see you at the bottom. And nice ha-aahhhh!" Jack yelled, tripping on the rocks behind him and tumbling over the edge of the cliff.

Laughing, Will ran to the edge and jumped in after Jack. This was his opportune moment.


End file.
